Being Human
by Faix
Summary: Reflecting, Chris realizes it was all the weaknesses and human moments that he really loved about his Captain. Those were the moments he lived for. Slash.


**Author's Note:**

I've been obsessed with _Resident Evil_ for awhile now. Particularly Wesker. I've never played the game or watched any of the movies, but I have read quite a bit of fanfictions, Wiki'd Wesker, and looked up fan art. I apologize now if I butcher the characters. Please let me know if I did and let me know if you liked it or whatever. I treasure all of my reviews.

* * *

><p>Albert Wesker was a man of mystery, that much was certain. Since the day Chris started at S.T.A.R.S. he had found himself drawn to his Captain, curiosity peaking in his mind. It was impossible to tell what the man was feeling with his eyes hidden behind his tinted shades. Even when his tone betrayed annoyance or anger, it was still impossible to tell if that was all there was. Even when that smirk flashed onto Wesker's lips, no one could honestly say what it was that put it there.<p>

It made Chris question.

Did Wesker feel happiness? Did he feel pain and anger on a level that everyone else did? He always seemed so calm and composed, even when yelling at the younger S.T.A.R.S. member about missing paperwork or incorrect files. It almost seemed like the blonde was distant from everything around him.

Then Chris got a glimpse of the human behind Albert Wesker.

After a stressful and busy day at work, Wesker had dismissed the team, staying behind himself to finish things up. He was a strict man and he reigned over S.T.A.R.S. with an iron fist, but he had proven countless times that he wasn't as cruel as he made himself out to be. Distant and cold, yes, but he knew when to let up. Everyone was exhausted and he was willing to let them go home and rest, risking his own relaxation and sleep.

At the time, Chris felt certain Wesker had only done that because he was, in fact, inhuman and didn't need sleep to refuel. But as Jill and Barry moved on, yawning and mumbling their parting words, Chris couldn't help but glance back as the blonde plopped himself down in Jill's seat and started going over paperwork. His movements were still graceful and precise but there was certain weariness to them that let Chris know the man was just as tired as everyone else.

Though it was out of character, Chris made a snap decision and walked over to his desk, sitting down and reaching out for his own file.

"Christopher, what do you think you're doing?"

The brunette looked up to see black shades staring at him from across the room and he couldn't help but give a grin. "I figured I would stay behind and help you finish up, Captain. I still have some energy to spare and it'll help you get home quicker."

He could almost feel the scathing look behind the glasses, but of course he couldn't be sure if it was actually there. "I told everyone to go home. That includes you."

Chris didn't budge, his lips pursing a bit as his blue eyes flickered down to his report. He reached over and grabbed a pen with a muttered, "The least you can do is thank me." Of course he got no response but he felt it a small victory when Wesker didn't tell him to leave again. Scooting forward in his chair, Chris ducked his head and got started on the paperwork, his pen scratching faintly across the paper as he heard Wesker's doing the same. Besides that, things were silent for a long time.

The young S.T.A.R.S. member didn't look up until he heard Jill's chair squeak. What he found nearly made him fall over from shock. Wesker had his sunglasses off, a hand raised to his face as he gently kneaded the bridge of his nose tiredly, eyes shut. Chris couldn't help but stare, pen frozen in his hand until Wesker's eyes flashed open, an icy shade of blue that made the boy shiver.

A perfect eyebrow arched. "Either stop staring and get back to work or go home, Christopher."

That was when Chris realized that his Captain was indeed human. He tired out like everyone else. Even he had a limit; though it was obvious he tried to repress it as much as he could. After that night, Chris found himself admiring Wesker for a lot of reasons. Admiring the strength and determination the man had. The fact that although he always came across as harsh and controlling, he had the best interest of his team at heart. There was something under that cold, hard façade.

Then there was the day the two became more than just co-workers.

It was something Chris never would have thought possible. The work day had gone by quickly and easily, everything running smoothly for S.T.A.R.S. for the first time in a few weeks. After coming home, Chris was feeling relaxed and quite happy with the way things were going for him. After his uniform was stripped off, leaving him in just the slacks, he had made dinner, ate, and parked himself in front of the TV for some mind-melting sitcoms before he went to bed.

Or that had been his plan.

Right in the middle of the commercial break a light knock sounded at his door, making the brunette frown. He stood, mind running over the possibilities of who could be standing out there before he cracked the door open. Instantly, he was aware of his lack of proper attire as he came face to face with black sunglasses. One shouldn't be half-naked around their captain but it was a little late to go change.

An eyebrow rose questioningly. "I realize my visit may come as a shock, Christopher, but are you going to stand there and gawk or invite me inside like a gracious host?"

Chris stumbled out an apology as he held out the door open, noticing that Wesker was no longer in his uniform either. It was a strange sight to see, since the younger had been almost certain the clothing was stitched to Wesker's skin and he could wear nothing else. It was like a young child thinking their teacher slept at school only to see them at the grocery store. Instead, the blonde was in black pants with a black turtle-neck on, the outfit looking quite elegant on him. Wesker walked in and glanced around the small, messy apartment before turning his attention to Chris, who immediately felt the need to apologize again.

"I didn't know I would be having a guest, so…" Shutting the door, he let out a nervous laugh and gestured to his bare chest. "Sorry."

Wesker waved the apology off. "I should have called. My own fault."

Things lapsed into silence and Chris shifted his weight, feeling more than a little awkward. He was positive he was the only one, because Wesker looked as he always did: calm, cool, and collected. Though he didn't say anything, almost like he was expecting Chris to make conversation first. The brunette then realized he was sorely unknowledgeable about being a host and had forgotten to ask his guest if he wanted anything. No wonder Wesker was waiting. "Would you like anything to dr—"

"I've noticed you've been watching me at the office lately," Wesker cut in, his voice making Chris stop mid-sentence and blink, a flush spreading over his cheeks. It was true. He had been watching Wesker when he thought the blonde wasn't looking. Obviously he had been wrong as Wesker had noticed, which raised questions in Chris' mind. If Wesker had noticed the watching, did that mean he was watching as well? But he kept those thoughts to himself. Really, his eyes had been drawn to Wesker for one reason only. He wanted to see the man's perfection slip again.

It never did.

"I've found your behavior the past few days to be quite odd," his Captain continued, his voice never betraying what he felt, which made Chris even more nervous. "Every time I happen to glance by your desk you're staring. You've been following more of my orders lately and I've noticed a change in your paperwork. You're actually making an effort to get it done and get it done right." Wesker's gloved hands were clasped in front of him and for some reason, Chris couldn't take his eyes off them. Better to look there than at Wesker's face. "I would like to know if this will be a reoccurring trend that I can count on or if you're going through a phase. Care to explain?"

"I, uh…"

All of it was true. He had been watching, waiting for something more to prove that Wesker was human. At the same time Chris had started to realize just how much the blonde gave up for his teammates. Though strict and harsh at times, certainly a man to be feared, he always watched the backs of those that worked under him. Chris respected that and found himself obeying more orders, realizing that Wesker had them for a reason. He had started to work on more paperwork—though it was tedious and he hated it—because he knew it would give Wesker one less thing to worry about.

Chris' eyes drifted downward, trying to think of a way he could explain himself. He never did. A gloved hand grabbed his chin, forcing it up and successfully distracting him as Wesker's face was suddenly closer than was normally comfortable. Shocked, Chris could only stare at his reflection in Wesker's shades.

"I'm hoping it's a new trend I can count on in the future," Wesker murmured, his voice coming out as something close to a purr. "Gives me one less thing to do. However, I'm starting to think you have reasons behind your action. Care to enlighten me, Chris?"

As if the use of his nickname didn't surprise him enough, there were soon a thin pair of lips against his, silencing anything the sharpshooter could have said in defense.

Chris was never one to question his sexuality. Walking down the street, his eyes were drawn to a woman's bust, not the man that walked beside her with an arm around her waist. He had no question in his mind that Jill was hot and if they weren't co-workers he would love to have a piece of that. So then why was he standing there half-naked while Wesker kissed him? He couldn't quite figure that out and for a moment he was frozen there, eyes wide before it started to sink in what was happening.

Wesker had kissed him.

Chris wasn't quite sure how long he stood there stupidly without reacting, but the whole time Wesker had been trying to draw out a response of some sort. Eventually he seemed to give up and his lips paused their movements, lingering a moment against Chris' as if waiting for something. The pause was what finally broke the brunette from his daze and he blinked stupidly, murmuring, "Why did you stop?"

That was certainly not the question he should have asked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that. He should have been asking why in general first and foremost. What would have worked well too. But those questions didn't come up.

"I stopped because you weren't doing anything," Wesker muttered, a note of irritation creeping into his voice.

"Oh."

It was hard to think with his Captain that close, warm breath washing over his lips as the man spoke. Finally there was an annoyed sigh from Wesker and his grip loosened on Chris' chin as he started to pull back. A stab of something close to panic hit Chris and his head shot forward, lips pressing against the blonde's again. Though his attempt was more of a mess than Wesker's it had its desired effect.

Unlike Chris, Wesker didn't hesitate to kiss back. Nor did he hold back. Control was instantly taken away from the younger as a gloved hand slipped back to the base of his neck, lips rough and dominating against his. Another hand was on his hip and Chris found his back against his front door as Wesker's tongue invaded his mouth, taking full advantage of the situation. Chris' mind shut down completely and shifted to auto-pilot, his lips and tongue trying to keep up with the pace that his Captain set as his arms came up to wrap around the blonde's shoulders.

It very briefly crossed his mind that Wesker had lost control of some sort. Control over himself and his emotions.

Chris wasn't quite sure what exactly happened between the kiss and his bedroom. His mind was too fried and only caught up to his actions when he was naked and laying on his bed, watching as Wesker slid his sunglasses off and carefully folded them up, setting them aside before he pulled off his shirt and allowed Chris to see his taunt and muscular chest. Those ice blue eyes were startlingly clear in their wants and needs and Chris found it hard to breath.

He had never before found another man as attractive as Wesker was in that moment.

Foreplay was minimal with Wesker and Chris found out it was trend that repeated itself whenever they had sex. Wesker wanted what he wanted and he wanted it when he wanted it. There were very few times when he would allow Chris to indulge himself with touching the beauty before him for very long before Wesker had him bent over, saliva slicked fingers stretching him before something much thicker and more powerful took their place.

His first time was painful, Chris had to admit. His groans at first had been more from pain than pleasure, but Wesker was surprisingly gentle. He gave Chris time to relax and adjust, hands massaging the younger's hips, only moving when Chris said that he was alright.

Wesker was silent as well. Chris couldn't hold back the moans and cries that drifted from his lips as he felt his Captain pumping in and out of him, but Wesker himself only panted softly, a hiss of breath occasionally coming from him. The only thing that let Chris know his lover was enjoying himself was when Wesker's sure, even thrusts lost their rhythm and his hands shook as he stroked Chris' erection until they both hit their climax. Wesker's forehead hit Chris' back as he relaxed in the afterglow, feeling his subordinate heave under him in an attempt to catch his breath.

That night Wesker slept over. It was the first time Chris had someone sleeping in the same bed as him that wasn't family.

To say it had been a restful night was a lie.

Body exhausted, Chris' mind wouldn't relax enough to let him sleep. He stayed up, knees pulled up to his chest and covered with the comforter as he leaned back against the pillows and watched Wesker. He appeared to be sleeping quite soundly in the darkened room and Chris couldn't help but wonder just what had went on the blonde's head when the kiss had first started. He always found himself wondering what went on in Wesker's head and even without the sunglasses on, it was nearly impossible to guess the man's feelings just by looking in his eyes.

Wesker, as it turned out, wasn't asleep. Chris nearly jumped out of his skin when one eye opened, a slightly annoyed look on his Captain's face. "Christopher, I refuse to give you time off work just because I slept with you. I suggest you go to sleep so you're not tired for work tomorrow."

The brunette was ashamed to say he was blushing as he nodded and slid down into the covers, a light frown on his lips. Before Wesker could close his eyes again Chris blurted out, "What were you thinking?"

For a moment things were silent and Chris stared blankly up at the ceiling, the crack of streetlight from his window making a strip on the popcorn surface. Either Wesker had fallen asleep too quickly to hear or he chose not to answer the question. Either way, Chris regretted saying it.

"Elaborate, please."

Nope, he heard. Chris gulped lightly and rolled over, figuring it was too late to back down. Wesker's eyes were now open, looking darker in the low lighting though there was no hint of anger or annoyance there, much to the younger's relief. "When you kissed me," he explained before he found himself babbling. "What was going through your head at the time? I always have a hard time telling what you're thinking, even when you have your sunglasses off but most of the time it doesn't bother me. It does now. I really want to know what was running through your head." He clamped his mouth shut, deciding that if he said anything else he was going to look foolish.

The rambling just seemed to amuse Wesker, however. "If you must know," he murmured, "I suppose I was nervous."

Chris blinked. "Nervous?" He had never expected such a normal emotion from Wesker.

The blonde let out a soft sigh, though Chris couldn't tell if there was irritation behind it or something else. "Yes, Christopher, nervous. It's a natural human reaction when one is about to do something that they don't know the outcome of. Considering the only information I had was your odd behavior at work, I had no idea what your true feelings were for me. My actions could have gone several different directions, all of them much worse than what actually happened. I could have lost my job if you filed a sexual harassment suit against me. I wasn't even aware you, as some put it, batted for this team. I am a confident man, of course, but some situations call for a certain amount of nervousness."

From Wesker, all of that sounded perfectly rational but Chris still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that the blonde had been nervous. It made the brunette wonder how many situations Wesker had rushed into boldly but secretly been nervous about. It just didn't seem possible.

"And fair warning, I won't be here when you wake up."

Chris broke out of his thoughts and frowned. "Why?"

The look he was given made him think he had asked a stupid question, but the answer honestly eluded him until Wesker point out, "I didn't arrive here in my uniform. I'll have to get up early so I can stop by my house and get ready. Unlike you I'm not willing to late for work."

Wesker had given that warning so Chris wouldn't wake up and think he had just been the victim of a one-night stand. It wasn't a one-time thing by any means. In fact, the two often had sex with each other after that. Nearly every day, in fact. Wesker had quite the libido and Chris found his crowning moments when he could draw a growl or a moan from his lover. It really became his goal to make Wesker lose as much control as possible. He loved seeing the normally perfect man disheveled and flustered. Chris drank in every lapse of control.

During sex, he purposely ran his fingers through Wesker's hair to loosen the perfectly slicked back strands, loving it when they fell in his Captain's face. He would run his hands alone the man's toned body, enjoying it when muscles jumped and shuddered beneath his fingers. His biggest turn on was when Wesker would let out a growl as he thrust roughly into Chris, teeth digging into the man's ear. Or when the blonde would try to speak during their heated moments, his husky voice betraying more of his accent. Chris wanted to see those moments more and more often, whether they were in bed or not.

He liked to think the greatest lapse in Wesker's control came the day Chris decided to pull a little office prank.

The brunette had no idea what was running through his mind at the time besides how sexy Wesker looked with his hair messed up. So while the Captain was filing something away, Chris came up behind him, in front of everyone, and ran his hand from the base of Wesker's head up through his hair, successfully messing up every neatly slicked back strand.

He was grinning as the office went silent, Wesker's whole body tense. The next thing he knew a fist was flying towards his face and then he was blinking up at the ceiling from the ground, his head pounding.

Unfortunately, the black eye stayed with him for awhile. Even more unfortunate was the fact that Wesker not only refused to have sex with him until the bruise went away, but by the time Chris had woken up from the hit, Wesker already had his hair back into place. But it was worth it knowing that Wesker had gotten angry enough and lost enough control to deck his lover in the face and every time Chris looked in the mirror to poke at his black eye he had to smile.

That was one of his proudest moments but there were other points when Wesker lost control. Moments that made Chris feel more special than anyone had ever made him feel before. One such moment was right after Wesker returned from a weeklong convention in Florida. That day also marked their first time getting it on in the office.

For once Chris had come in early, knowing that it would be Wesker's first day back. He was feeling quite anxious to see the man after a full week of missing him and was hoping that his Captain would be in early as usual. He was and as it turned out, he had missed Chris as well. Grabbing his gear from the locker room, Chris had been ambushed from behind and shoved against the locker, a familiar body pressing against his back as lips brushed his neck. A thrill of excitement ran through the young man as he smirked.

"How was the convention, Wesker?"

There was snort right next to his ear. "Never again," the man murmured, his voice already taking on a husky tone to it as he ground his hips against Chris' backside, teeth digging into his neck. "The traffic was horrendous. The food was subpar at best and the hotels were disgustingly dirty with thin walls." At the small groan Chris let out, a smirk was felt against the man's skin. "I take it you missed me, Chris?" He pointedly dug his hips against the brunette's ass again, the bulge in his pants clearly felt.

Chris let out a breathless chuckle. "Says the one cornering me in the locker room. I hope there are no cameras in here."

Gloveless fingers were pressed against his lips, a bit to his ear making him shiver and moan. "Just suck. I have no patience to wait for you after work. We'll make this quick until after hours when we can take our time."

It was probably behavior like that, however, that make Chris doubt his lover sometimes. It was always straight to business. Wesker hardly ever came to Chris' house for just idle chitchat. In the end there was always sex. Sex that was passionate but quick, giving Chris very little time to explore the body he wanted to touch so badly. Wesker sometimes took the time to map out his lover but rarely. It made the younger think that maybe things were just all lust to Wesker with no feelings involved.

But one incident made it obvious to Chris that Wesker at least felt something, if not love.

Things were deadly silent as the members of S.T.A.R.S. trooped into the office, slowly but silently removing their tactical gear as they watched Wesker, who was obvious seething behind his sunglasses. He slammed a report down on Forest's desk, making the man flinch before he turned to an equally pissed off Chris.

"My office. Now."

The blonde turned to stalk off, slamming the door behind him with enough force to rattle the hinges. Everyone turned to Chris to see the young man glaring at the door before he turned to the others. "What?" he snapped. "You all know I did the right thing! You can't tell me that I was in the wrong when the hostage was saved and no one got hurt!" Jill raised an eyebrow and shrugged, grabbing a file to finish jotting down notes as the others went back to work as well. Chris huffed and stalked off to Wesker's office as instructed.

He knew he was in the right, regardless of what Wesker said. There had been a hostage situation involving a young girl and her deranged uncle who had killed the girl's nanny and threatened to shoot her if he wasn't given money for her safe return. S.T.A.R.S. was called in and Wesker made sure everyone knew their job before they got to the house. Chris was made backup.

Which didn't go over very well as the man abandoned his post and entered the house with the rest of the Alpha unit, going his own way instead of following after them. He had gotten the girl, which was all that really matter, though if it hadn't been for Jill shoving him roughly against the wall as the enraged uncle shot at him, he would have had a bullet through his head.

Didn't matter. The hostage was saved and in the end, the man responsible had been taken into custody. Why didn't Wesker see that?

When Chris walked into the room, his hands were shoved in his pockets and there was a scowl on his face. "I'm right and you know it," he immediately said after he shut the door. Wesker was standing, leaning against his desk and clearly not happy. "Don't bother lecturing me. The girl was saved and that's all that matters. If I had waited back there, you guys might not have gotten there quick enough to save her."

"That's not the point, Redfield," Wesker growled out, pushing himself off the desk. The use of his surname was an obvious sign that the blonde was pissed. "You disobeyed my orders and acted on your own, betraying how stupid and naïve you truly are. I thought we were over your rebellious streak but I suppose it was too good to hope for. Next time you will listen to my orders and you _will_ stay back and do as you are told." The Captain walked forward until he was face to face with Chris, his black shades just reflecting back the brunette's angry expression. "For punishment you're suspended from work for three days without pay. The next time you disobey my orders you'll be suspended _permanently_. Do we have an understanding, Redfield?"

Chris' temper flared at that, his voice raising. "What? What the hell, Wesker? I'm the best member you have out there and you're going to fire me if I leave my post again! It's not like this is anything new so why the fuck are you overacting like this?" Wesker twitched slightly and under normal circumstances, Chris would have realized the danger and stopped talking. He didn't. "You're just a fucking prick that's upset because _your_ plan didn't work and _I_ got the hostage out! For once in your life why can't you just admit that you were wrong and someone else was—_Omph_!"

A harsh shove was given, sending Chris back into the door. He immediately tensed, hands balling into fists as he prepared for a fight. Wesker was quicker than him, however, sending a hit to his gut that had Chris gasping for air and on his knees.

"Sometimes," Wesker spoke, voice devoid of anger and once again perfectly calm as he propped a knee on Chris' shoulder, "I think to myself how nice it would be to shut you up by shoving something in your mouth. But then I realize how inappropriate that is when we're in the office, which seems to be the only time your mouth spouts nonsense that needs to be plugged." Chris caught his breath, panting lightly as he looked up to get a very nice view of his superior's crotch. Usually it would have been a welcome view but he was currently too pissed to enjoy it. Wesker leaned down, his weight going on the knee that was keeping Chris down. "Since your mouth isn't good for talking right now, how about you use it for the only thing it really is good for?"

"Like hell I'm going to suck off a fucking bastard like you, Wesker," Chris spat out.

A gloved hand wrenched his head up and blue eyes narrowed darkly as they looked up at tinted glasses. "Christopher, I don't think you fully understand the situation at hand. You're single-mindedness astounds me. While I agree it's wonderful we didn't lose the girl I almost lost a team member. Get upset all you want but there is one person on this team that I'm not willing to sacrifice whether you are or not. You're suspended for three days and if I have to cut you from the team to make sure you don't get a bullet in your head, I will do it. Now placate me by putting that pretty little mouth of yours to work."

The anger in Chris' expression faded as a gloved finger ran over his bottom lip and realization hit him. Wesker had been worried. Worried about him, no less.

Sighing softly, Chris reached forward and worked on undoing Wesker's belt and pants, lips landing on the tip of the man's cock in a light and reassuring kiss and he mumbled, "Yes sir. Understood." Wesker sighed softly, and though Chris was almost certain it was from pleasure, he wondered if there was a bit of relief in the noise as well.

So there were certainly feelings there, locked deep inside Wesker, but was it love? Chris had come to terms fairly quickly that he was in love with the older man but he didn't dare mention such things out loud. Neither did Wesker. It wasn't until Valentine's Day rolled around that Chris even figured out about Wesker's more romantic side. He had been invited to his lover's house for dinner and wine, which didn't go rejected.

After struggling to find something to wear, Chris settled on black slacks as a light blue dress shirt. He debated over the tie but went for something thin and black, finding it looked better than the printed patterns he had. He had even attempted to fix his hair but knew that Wesker didn't like the crunch of gel and chemicals—in his lover's hair, not his own, obviously—so Chris had to settle on its usual mess.

When he arrived, things were already set up nicely. Wesker's house was always nice, though. All white with black contrasts and sleek designs, making Chris' apartment seem cheap in comparison. Though he was sure when it came to the prices Wesker's design was much more expensive anyway. The low table that was usually black and bare now had a dark cloth over it, a single red rose, and dark candles that gave the low lighting some atmosphere. Plates were set up though the food had yet to be served since the guest of honor had just arrived.

Wesker looked positively dashing in a black suit, his sunglasses, for once, tucked in his pocket and not on his face as he smirked at Chris' impressed look. "Welcome. I hope you find everything to your liking. Go ahead and sit down. Dinner should be done in a second. I'll get the wine."

Chris was honestly in a state of shock as he wandered to his seat, hands brushing the soft cloth on the table. "You… You really didn't have to go through all of this for me, Wesker," he muttered self-consciously.

For whatever reason, this seemed to amuse Wesker and the man's lips quirked up into a smirk as Chris slipped into his seat. "Whoever said I did this for you?" he asked. "I find the need to indulge myself in elegance every once in awhile. This time just happened to fall on a useless holiday and I felt the need to have company. Don't think about it too much."

Chris couldn't help but smile as he placed a hand on his cheek and watched his lover, a fluttering feeling of nervousness hitting his gut. For the past couple of days he had been mulling over his feelings, sorting things out in his head and making sure that what he thought he felt was true. Watching as Wesker held the stem of a wine glass between his fingers and looked for a cork remover, Chris remembered how Wesker said he felt before their first kiss. How sometimes nervousness was needed. That thought gave the brunette strength to dare speak his thoughts out loud.

"I love you, Wesker."

The situation could have gone a million different ways, many of them being better than reality. The wine glass slipped from Wesker's hand and seemed to fall in slow motion before Chris' eyes as it smashed to the ground and shattered. A small curse came from Wesker as he squatted down, carefully picking up the larger pieces with, for once, ungloved hands. Chris quickly stood to help, glass crunching under his feet. Though this was one of Wesker's human moments, the younger found very little joy in it.

There was a hiss and Chris caught sight of blood. "Hey, be careful…" he murmured, reaching out to take Wesker's hand and unceremoniously shove the bleeding finger in his mouth to stop the flow.

Chris could feel Wesker's stare against the side of his head as he finished picking up the bigger pieces before the finger was pulled from his mouth. "Go back and sit down, Christopher. I do have a broom." The blonde stood, leaving Chris to purse his lips and get up as well, unsure of what to make from the situation.

Dinner, while extravagant, was silent. Chris was sulking most of the time, but he tried to hide it, noticing that something was off with his partner as well. Wesker's movements were perfect as always but he didn't have his shades on, allowing Chris to look up every now and then to see startling bluish grey eyes. Sometimes those eyes would be staring at him, other times they would be staring through him. Often, some emotion would flicker in the depths like a fish sliding up to the surface only to disappear once again below the shadowed water.

When dinner was done, the dishes were left on the table and Chris found he didn't have time to say a word before Wesker was kissing him.

It was nearly desperate the way Wesker tugged Chris towards the bedroom, never breaking their lip lock as clothes reached the floor. The brunette was pleasantly shocked but didn't dare complain about the somewhat rough treatment he received as he was pushed on the bed, a completely naked Wesker crawling on top of him and dominating him once again with that skilled tongue of his.

Chris never did get his, "I love you," returned, but in his mind he got something much better. That night, as Wesker's thrusts lost their rhythm and both of them grew close to the edge of their pleasure, Chris heard a small exhale of breath right next to his ear that took the form of his name and ended in a soft moan. That alone was enough to send him spilling over before Wesker, feeling more loved than anyone had ever made him feel before.

Those special days stood out in Chris' memory, but so did the normal ones. The nights when the two are just laying in bed together after a passionate romp, trying to get some precious sleep in before work the next day. Wesker, that is, since Chris often stayed up. Cuddling was usually kept to a minimum after such events, but Chris would stay up and wait for Wesker's eyes to flutter shut and his breathing to even out. Nothing about the blonde was ever all that revealing except his sleep.

Sometimes Wesker would sleep with the corner of the pillow folded over his face, an arm above it and an arm below it. Other times, he would have the blankets pulled up to his shoulder, an arm curled under him and one stuffed under his head. His face would always retain a relaxed and peaceful mask making him look younger and far more innocent than Chris knew him to be.

Before actually sleeping with him, Chris always assumed his Captain would be a light sleeper. Someone that would get woken up by the smallest shifts in noise or air pressure in the room. He found out it wasn't the case.

Wesker was actually a very deep sleeper.

One night when he couldn't sleep, Chris hesitantly reached a hand out and touched Wesker's arm, letting his fingers linger against soft skin as he held his breath, watching for blue eyes to suddenly snap open. They didn't. Chris hardly ever got to explore his lover's body so he dared to do it then, while the man was sleeping. Fingers lightly traced patterns on smooth skin, freezing when Wesker would nuzzle into the pillow, messing up his perfect blonde hair ever more. When Chris realized Wesker wouldn't wake up, he grew more adventurous, allowing his fingers to trace over veins and well developed muscles.

He brushed the back of his hand against Wesker's cheek, a small smile coming to his lips as the action didn't stir the blonde. He traced the man's lips, nose, and eyebrows without waking him up.

Happily, Chris shifted under the blankets and laid facing Wesker, closing his eyes as he relaxed himself by touching his lover's warm skin.

Nearly every night afterwards Chris would do that. A few times he had woken Wesker up only to realize the man was very groggy in the middle of the night and was far too tired to argue. Chris found it adorable when dark eyes would flutter open and he would hear a mumbled, "Christopher… What are you doing?"

"Touching you."

He had to smile when his response just made Wesker huff and burying his face in the pillow, falling back to sleep before further argument could be put up.

Thoughts like that, Chris decided, were truly saddening when laying on his bed, staring at the empty spot next to him. It had been unfilled for awhile and he missed the feeling of silken skin under his finger tips and light breathing close at hand. He found it hard to sleep without something to touch and some warmth under the covers next to him. The closest thing he could get to was laying on his bed with his shirt off, fingers lightly tracing across the skin of his shoulder as he pretend it was his lover's. It wasn't the same. His skin was far to coarse to be Wesker's.

Chris could still remember the day before the Mansion incident. It was a memory he clung to.

At the time, Chris had just summed up Wesker's behavior as one of his odd whims that occasionally came over him. But now that he looked back on it, he knew the real reason. It seemed Wesker had known what was going to happen and as a last mercy he gave his lover something to remember.

That night Wesker had seemed distracted. He had visited Chris after work and the two, after dinner, sat to watch TV. That alone told the brunette that something was wrong. Wesker hated watching TV. He claimed it was pointless and destroyed precious brain cells that the younger would need come later in life. But that night he had no problem sitting down on the couch with his lover, distractedly staring at the screen.

They held hands.

Chris blinked when he felt warmth on his and looked over to see Wesker staring at the TV, shades over his eyes but it was clear he wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the screen. His thumb rubbed circles into the back of Chris' hand, fingers massaging his palm. When his lips pursed in thought, Chris could help his curiosity no longer.

"You seem upset about something. What's up?"

Wesker didn't answer. In fact, looking back on it, Chris had never received an answer to that question. Instead the blonde turned on the couch, grasped Chris chin in a gloved hand, and kissed him. But it wasn't the rough, passionately dominating kiss that was always given. This was slow and deep. Wesker controlled it the whole time, of course. His tongue rubbed over Chris' slowly, as if savoring the flavor, and even when Chris whimpered against Wesker's mouth and tried to quicken the pace, Wesker refused.

By the time they surfaced for air, Chris was nearly sitting in Wesker's lap.

That night things were much different. There was always a certain amount of roughness in Wesker's touch and usually undressing would be done quickly and the deed would be in about the same amount of time. But for some reason Wesker drew things out. Touches were light and gentle, as if Wesker was mapping out Chris' body for the first time. Each touch made the younger shiver, soft moans leaving his lips.

Usually, Chris wasn't given much time to let his hands wander his lover either, but he was granted that their last night. Shaking hands rubbed at Wesker's clothed chest before working on taking things off so he could touch skin. He could feel Wesker flex and shiver under his touch, though things were silent from the blonde. Butterfly kisses were placed along Chris' jaw, neck, and shoulders and fingers traced the muscles of his back and lower. Chris got to do the same. It was intoxicating to watch as certain touches would make Wesker tense, his eyes fluttering closed and a breath leave his lips.

There was only one time when the gentle rhythm turned rough, and that was when Wesker had bitten Chris. Between butterfly kisses teeth suddenly dug into the younger's shoulder, making him arch and cry out as he felt blood against his skin. Wesker was quick to sooth the pain with his tongue but it still hurt and the blood had stained the pillows. Then things went back as if nothing happened.

That night, Chris traced nearly every inch of Wesker with his tongue and had the same done to him. He tasted skin against his lips and reveled in the feel of a warm, wet muscle licking along the underside of his cock. Even the actual sex was different. Wesker's thrusts were deep and powerful but slow and meaningful, making Chris beg for every one of them.

Afterwards, Wesker lay on top of Chris, panting softly in his ear. The brunette fully expected Wesker to roll over after he was down basking in the afterglow but he didn't. He arms just tightened around Chris as he shifted, rolling the brunette over and pulling him against the broad expanse of his chest.

The action was surprising but welcome and Chris fit his body against his lover's, sighing in content before murmuring, "We should do this more often."

For a moment there was silence before Wesker responded with, "From now on we will."

Chris now knew there had been a condition to that promise. He would have had to follow Wesker and betray his friends at S.T.A.R.S. At the time, however, the offer just made him smile before a light finger traced over the bite mark, which had thankfully stopped bleeding.

"At least you picked a place that's covered with my shirt," Chris commented, nipping at Wesker's skin lightly.

He earned a small hum. "Do you think it will scar?"

"Probably."

Chris had been right. The bite was deep enough to scar and sometimes he would look in the mirror and trace the lighter crescent on his shoulder with a careful finger, remembering their last night together. The promises that weren't kept. What was going through Wesker's mind at the time. The mysteries that didn't yet have an answer to. Other times Chris would see the mark and feel like punching his mirror to see the glass shatter and the image of the scar disappear from before him.

To be completely honest, Chris had thought about joining with Wesker.

The temptation of being with is lover once more was a great one. He wanted to feel those slim fingers on his body again. Lips against his. The growls that he worked so hard for right up against his ear. Sometimes the more he thought about it the more he yearned for it and his will would almost crumble. But one thought kept him grounded the entire time.

He had fallen in love with Wesker's weaknesses. He loved every lapse of perfect that made the man human. He worked so hard to draw those humanities from his lover. To see that control slip. But that Wesker was no longer there. The human behind those perfect actions and appearance was dead, Chris just knew it. He knew if he had sex with Wesker now, the rhythm of every motion would still be there, right up until the end. It be impossible to draw out any human emotion from Wesker and Chris even though, irrationally, that it would be equally impossible to misplace a single blonde hair on Wesker's head. Touching him gently in the middle of the night would result in inhuman red eyes to flash open immediately, questioning with no groggy tone attached.

The Wesker that Chris loved with all his heart was dead. There was nothing human about the man now. What Chris had treasured was nothing more than an impostor and though he had come close to growing emotional over it, he had yet to really cry for his loss. He would do that as soon as Wesker was dead. Then he would allow himself to mourn the lover he lost long ago.

That, Chris vowed, was how he was going to pay back the Wesker he had known for the tenderness and love he had shown. He would take away that perfection once and for all and allow the human inside him finally rest.


End file.
